Dende
|JapName=デンデ |RomName=Dende |AniName=Dende |MangaName=Dende |AltName=Earth's Guardian |CanonTo=Dragon Ball series |Race=Namekian |FirstApp= |Date of birth=Age 757 |Date of death=Age 762 (revived) |Height= |Weight= |Occupation=Guardian of Earth |FamConnect='' Guru (Father)'' Moori (Brother) Cargo (Brother) Nail (Brother) Porunga (Creator/Namek Shenron)'' 105 other brothers }} Dende (デンデ) is a departed Namekian with unique gift that allows him to heal others. He first appeared during the Namek saga in a village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen were terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. Gohan and Krillin, who were also in search of the Dragon Balls, intervened just in time to save the young Namekian from the murderous Dodoria and flew him to safety. Grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, Dende guided his saviors to the Elder Guru, who revealed Krillin's and Gohan's true potential. Later, Dende helped them to summon the dragon Porunga because they couldn't understand the Namekian Language. He was then murdered by Frieza, who was in his final form, but was later revived and became Earth's Guardian in Kami's place on Goku's request. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can. Namek Saga .]] Dende's first appearance in Dragon Ball Z is when Gohan and Krillin rescued him from Frieza's henchmen (in the manga he was saved from Frieza). In gratitude, Dende took them to the eldest Namekian, Guru, who unleashed all three of their true fighting powers. Dende eventually took part in the battle against Frieza and saved all of the warriors' lives with his healing ability, though he paid a serious cost when Frieza transformed into his last form and killed him with a single shot in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende was revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and made the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. Dende lived on Earth for awhile until it was time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. New Guardian of Earth Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, (because Piccolo could not release Kami, it was permanent, unlike with Nail because Piccolo was the evil counterpart. So when they fused, they became one again never to seperate.) Dende came to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position, and he is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo and had granted Shenron the ability to grant 2 wishes. During the seven years of peace after the Cell Saga, at least in the Manga, he had also upgraded the Dragon Balls to be able to grant two wishes. The ancient monster, Majin Buu Seven years later, he watched the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of everyone on Earth. Eventually, when Super Buu made his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende was told to be quiet, or the plan would be ruined. It was ruined anyway when Buu used the Human Extinction attack to leave less than 20 beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende could be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocked him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls would still be around. Dende is faintly sensed by Ultimate Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks fly off to look for him, saving Hercule and Bee in the proccess. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. Dende was the one who suggested that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone after the death of Kid Buu, he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. 10 years later he attends the 28th World Tournament with his friends at the end of the DBZ series. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He was the second person, after Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibitokai. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. Special Abilities *Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Sense, the ability to sense life energy. *Healing, the ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds. He is capable of restoring tattered clothes. *Portal Opening, Dende and Piccolo can open the portal to Hell and earth but it requires two nameks and one has to be on the other side in Hell. Hypothetical fusion with Goku and Dende, as imagined by Goku.]] Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende (TV Series (her death)), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Hiro Yuuki (Teen Dende and Adult Dende), and Aya Hirano (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Paulina Gillis (Kid Dende), Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) *FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende, Original Dragon Ball Z), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende, Remastered Dragon Ball Z), Justin Cook (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) Maxey Whitehead (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Kid Dende) *Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán *Portuguese Dub: 'Cristina Cavalinhos '(I); 'Joaquim Monchique '(II); (Dragon Ball GT) Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' Trivia *Dende is the only character other than Kibito, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. *In the episode "Dende's Dragon", Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to teleport Dende and himself to King Kai's planet. Oddly enough, Dende was unaffected by the increased gravity of King Kai's planet. de:Dende Category:Deities Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Guardians Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Males Category:Local Deities